


Peter and Rachel

by virus21



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Woman (Comic)
Genre: F/M, Peter is best babysitter, Peter is best future step-dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virus21/pseuds/virus21
Summary: Peter Parker is dating Julia Carpenter. There is one problem: Getting on the good side of Julia's daughter, Rachel
Relationships: Julia Carpenter/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Rachel Carpenter, Spider-Man/Spider-Woman
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	Peter and Rachel

Peter Parker, also known as the hero Spider-Man, was used to adversity. He was used to the new and unexpected. This was something new, something out of his depth.

He was now dating Julia Carpenter, one time known as Spider-Woman or at least on of them. And she had a bunch of other code names on top of it. Anyway, Peter was no stranger to dating beautiful women or even super-heroines, but Julia had one aspect of her that Peter's previous lovers didn't: She had a kid.

Yes, Julia was a mother, having a daughter from a previous marriage. Rachel Carpenter had a heavy burden having a super-hero mother. Not only did the fact that her mother have responsibilities that kept her away (something Peter could empathize), but the young girl had to deal with being a possible target. And of course the fact that this life was murder on ones dating life and Rachel rarely had a possible father figure in her life; her actual father having died.

It was perhaps these facts that drew Peter and Julia together. Though the spider thing was also suggested, but ignored since their powers had different origins and natures. 

But now, Peter had the new responsibility of interacting with Rachel. Not that he had issues with kids nor had no engagement with them, it was just that this was his girlfriend's kid. To her, he was likely some kind of intruder or some attempt to replace her father. Or maybe Peter should not get advice from TV on this sort of thing.

And here he was, at Julia's home, needing to babysit Rachel. Peter knocked on the door and after a few moments, the door opened with Rachel on the end.

“Hello Rachel” Peter said, trying to hide any nervousness “Where is your mother”?

“Already left, Mr Parker” Said Rachel.

“No need for the Mr. part. Peter will do fine” Peter was trying to be friendly and disarming. He really wanted to make a good impression on Rachel.

“Ok, Peter” Rachel bid Peter enter. The apartment was mostly quite, outside of the TV being on, which had Super Smash Bros on it. Rachel was mostly ignoring Peter and returning to her game. 

“So, how are things with you”? Peter usually had no problems with small talk, but given this situation, his normal skills of speech was stilted.

“Fine” Rachel said, with a disinterested tone. It was clear that if any rapport was going to happen between the two of them, Peter was going to have to work on it.

“Look, I get it. Me coming into your life, dating your mom, might be your step-father, its a big disruption. But I'm a good guy, at least I try to be. What I'm getting at is that if you get to know me, you might like me”.

Rachel looked at Peter, staring at him for a few moments before bursting to laughter “Where did you pick that up, some after school special from the 90s”?! Needless to say, Peter was embarrassed “I'm disinterest because you aren't exactly the first guy my mom has dated”.

“How much did your mom tell you about me” Peter was clearly was fishing for whether Rachel knew he was Spider-Man.

“I know you're Spider-Man” Well the answered that “And I know why you picked my mom”.

“Ok hun, I should tell you that it has nothing to do with spider powers” Peter said in amused tone, to which Rachel was confused “Spider powers? I was going to say you picked her because she's a hot redhead with a big rack”.

“Rachel, were did you pick that kind of wording from” Peter was a little concerned. He was sure Julia didn't want her daughter talking like that and he certainly didn't want her to think Rachel got it from him somehow.

“I got it from some of the boys in my school. They're kind of pigs, even at their age”. Well that answers that in any case. And Peter noticed she was quite mature for her age. Though he figured given her home life, she would have to grow up faster than normal.

“Well Rachel, that isn't why” Peter explained “It because I'm like her. This life of ours leaves little room for the normal things. When you have that burden, you are drawn to others that share it”.

Rachel looked at Peter for a moment, quickly processing Peter's words “I guess I understand. Does that mean you'll be staying for the long term”? Now that was a question.

“I would like to” Peter said “I guess you and your mom have had trouble keeping guys around with Julia's life” Rachel simply nodded. 

Peter thought for a moment. He wanted to put Rachel's mind at ease. While he was reaching her, he wanted to come off as someone that Rachel could like and trust.

“I have an idea. How would you like me to take you web slinging”? Rachel's eyes lit up. Clearly Julia never took her out in past.

“Are you serious”?! Rachel was now filled with excitement, hoping Peter wasn't kidding. 

“I am serious” Peter explained “I even have my Spider-Man suit with me. Just let me get a mask for you and we'll be all set”.

It was like a fair ride. Rachel knew her mother web sling, even if she had a different means by it. But this was Spider-Man, the man who did it first. And her she was, riding on his back, swinging throughout the city.

Peter, who knew how exciting this could be, made sure to put his skills to maximum effect. He would swing down to the traffic, jump over whole roof tops and even make hard turns by spinning on flag poles. And Rachel loved every minute of it, shouting for Peter to keep going.

Alas, all good things must end and after about 2 hours, which quite honestly was longer than Peter thought Rachel would still be excited about, they left for Rachel's house.

As they entered, they were greeted by Julia “And where were you two”? Peter was glad he put away his Spider-Man suit. 

“Well I figured I would get to Rachel better, so I we went to the park and played around on the playground stuff. Hence why she looks flustered” Peter hoped that Julia would buy it.

“Was that before or after you took her out swinging around the city” Guess not. Peter looked very nervous. He wondered if he would get out alive. Well his spider sense wasn't going off, so he liked his odds.

“I'm not mad Peter” Julia said “But next time, you should let me know”. That was a relief. 

“Thanks for today, Peter “Rachel said as she hugged Peter and went to her room.

Julia looked surprised. Most of her boyfriends never bound with Rachel, at least that quickly. And certainly never this fast. Then again, her past boyfriends weren't Peter Parker.

“Well looks like you made an impression on my daughter”. Julia said as she walked over to Peter, kissing him on the lips.

“Well I have that effect”.

“So, Mr Parker” Julia continued, her voice taking a sultry tone “Anything else you would like to report”?

“Well, Rachel said she knew why I was drawn to you” Peter said.

“Was it because I was a hot redhead with a big rack”?

“Wait, how did you know”?! Said a shocked Peter.

“What, you didn't think I didn't know what her classmates say”? explained Julia “And that's not including what I see online”.

“That isn't why you picked me, is it Peter”? Julia's voice returned to her sultry vocal tone.

Peter flashed a smile, helped by Julia taking his hand and slowly taking him to the bedroom “Well, no. That's just a happy bonus”.

“Are you sure we should do this with Rachel still here” Peter continued.

“I had my bedrooms sound proofed since Rachel was born” Julia explained “Now, don't you 'swing' me around”. Peter was happy to obliged.

In her room, Rachel was playing with something: On of Peter's web shooters. She was now literally spinning a large web in her room. She was glad that the web dissolved in an hour so her mother wouldn't get mad. And she was glad Peter would be in her life now.


End file.
